Current methods for assisting customers at a mobile device often require a call to a call center and retrieval of data from a network. For example, a subscriber may dial an information number from their mobile device, such as “411.” Once the subscriber dials the number, an automated system may answer the call (or an operator) and provide the subscriber with a menu of options. The subscriber selects options from the menu by pressing buttons on the mobile device or through voice recognition software. Once the subscriber requests data by selecting an option, the automated system retrieves the data from a network and delivers the data to the subscriber over the mobile device.
Problems are associated with current implementations of customer assistance for mobile devices. Many existing systems rely on the use of an external network to provide data to the subscriber. The use of an external network for customer self-support can consume a large amount of bandwidth, congest the network, provide for slower customer response times, and lead to increased costs for the mobile device carrier. In addition, the use of an automated system with multiple options can result in longer call wait times, increased call costs for the mobile carrier and customer, and lost customers due to the longer call wait times.
These and other problems exist with respect to assisting customers of wireless devices.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 1104 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 11).
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including the Figures) as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but the copyright owner reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.